cwafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission to Mustafar (Republic)
"Mustafar... a fiery lava world and a planet housing a Republic Outpost. Somehow, I had a naggng feeling that it was a bad idea to have one here in the first place. Who would have thought a fiery world would hold so much value to the Separatist cause?" : --Joch Farlight In 19 BBY, shortly after Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress were defeated at Florrum, the Republic lost contact with their outpost on Mustafar. Jedi Masters Gram Alnin and Kyle Redbreak, along with Padawan Joch Farlight, traveled to the small, fiery planet to investigate. Upon their arrival, they discovered the outpost had been attacked, damaged and ransacked. As they entered the complex, they found that most of the supplies had been stolen and the communications array crippled. They also discovered that the Mandalorian Death Watch were behind the attack by finding a helmet in the command center. Soon after they saw the full attack from the outpost's records, they discovered the five surviving clone troopers: CT-1439, "Fol"; CT-7546, "Eke"; CT-9941, "Slood"; CT-8736, "Wrench"; and CT-2332-54, "Singe". Prelude Darth Maul and Savage Opress, having been rescued after their defeat on Florrum by Death Watch, began to form an army to overtake Mandalore as a base of operations for Maul's crime empire. Maul traveled to Mustafar with his Death Watch allies to recruit a battalion of the crime syndicate, the Black Sun. When their leader, Xomit Grunseit, was assassinated after refusing to comply, Captain of the Guard Ziton Moj assumed command and agreed to join Maul. With the additional supplies and troops of the Black Sun base, Pre Vizsla was prepared to take Mandalore, but Maul insisted that they required more resources and allies before advancing. Before they moved to recruit the Hutt Cartel, Maul sent a group of Death Watch soldiers to ransack the Republic Outpost to the southwest for its supplies. Though the clone platoon of the outpost attempted to repel the attackers, the Death Watch sabotaged the outpost's weapons and transmitters during their initial assault. Clone Lieutenant Vulc quickly wiped the data banks while preserving the outpost's surveillance footage before being killed. Though the outpost was overrun with a majority of its crew slaughtered, five clone troopers escaped into the nearby hills and awaited Republic assistance. The mission Having lost contact with the Republic Outpost, the Jedi War Council dispatched Jedi Generals Gram Alnin, Kyle Redbreak and Commander Joch Farlight to investigate. Upon their arrival on the Security, they detected no Separatist craft in the system or any large forces on the planet surface. The Jedi traveled to the surface in their respective Starfighers leading the troops of Thruster and Booster Companies in gunships. They arrived at the outpost landing pad to find the deck officer dead and most of the supply crates missing. Making their way into the outpost, they discovered numerous bodies of Clone troopers in the midst of interior walls scorched by blaster discharges. Along with missing supplies, Alnin found that the outpost's long-range transmitter had been sabotaged and its defense turrets disabled. They made their way up to the war room and command center, where they found the rest of the crew slaughtered just after clearing the data banks. However, Redbreak discovered several surveillance footage files that Lieutenant Vulc had saved just before being killed. This revealed that the Death Watch was behind the attack and subsequent looting. Farlight made a note that a Death Watch soldier had been spotted near the outpost during its construction several months before, which explained their knowledge of the defensive systems. In addition, one mercenary had infiltrated the outpost on Umbara before, but neither fact explained why the Death Watch would become bold enough to completely overtake a Republic outpost. Alnin and Redbreak began to search for further evidence in the outer perimeter of the outpost, where they discovered five surviving Clone Troopers, named Singe, Fol, Eke, Slood, and Wrench. They gave the Jedi a broader view of the events that transpired, including the fact that they had detected much activity around the Black Sun base just prior to the attack. The Jedi discerned that they would find further clues to the Death Watch's motives there. Participants Outcome *Republic victory **Shadow Collective forces driven from planet **Republic position reestablished Category:Events